


Perfection

by Cherikella



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Dating, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Falling In Love, M/M, charles is not ready for a commitment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just so you know... I'm not really looking for anything serious." Charles said, pressing his lips to Erik's.<br/>Erik pulled away to grin at him "I'm more than fine with that!" He said "I'm not interested in your serious side."<br/>"Less talking!" Charles pleaded and Erik was more than happy to oblige.</p><p>*** Charles is not ready for anything serious and Erik thinks that's all good with him but eventually he develops feelings. That is not part of Charles' plans for nothing serious so Erik does his best to keep his emotions under control... ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

"Just so you know... I'm not really looking for anything serious." Charles said, pressing his lips to Erik's.

Erik pulled away to grin at him "I'm more than fine with that!" He said "I'm not interested in your serious side."

"Less talking!" Charles pleaded and Erik was more than happy to oblige.

***

It's been a month since they started dating and Charles was not complaining at all. Everything was just as he wanted it. Erik was always a phone call away, always free when Charles needed him. They spent almost every night together. At the same time Charles had his space and could easily just ignore Erik whenever he was not feeling like being with him. It was exactly what Charles wanted. To be alone but not lonely.

"Morning!" Erik greeted him, a soft smile on his face.

Charles smiled too "Morning, Erik."

Erik spent the night at Charles' place and Charles was a bit surprised to find him still in bed but he decided not to make a bit deal out of it.

Erik pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Charles, resting his face in the crook of Charles' neck.

For a moment Charles thought Erik wanted to start the day on a 'happy note' but to his great surprise Erik closed his eyes again, snuggling close to Charles like a puppy.

"Umm, what's going on?" Charles asked confused

"Let's just stay like this for a while..." Erik hummed, smiling as he took in Charles' scent.

"I thought we were having a good morning sex" Charles said

"I just want to hold you for a while." Erik replied

All of the warning alarms in Charles' head went off instantly.

"Erik, Erik" He began, shifting away a bit "Erik, you remember what I told you on our first date, do you?" He asked

"Mhmm"

"I said I wasn't looking for a serious relationship" Charles said, trying to get Erik to wake up so that he was sure Erik understood this "I still don't want anything serious." he said "This is why I asked  _you_ out in the first place. I could've gotten someone else but you looked like the type that won't care for emotional relationships so..."

"I'm totally that type, yes." Erik nodded reassuringly, supporting his weight on his elbow as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good." Charles nodded. "Because this morning cuddle is suspicious."

"It was just umm... it was nothing. It was foreplay, I promise!"

"I just still don't want anything--"

Erik cut him off with a steamy kiss "I know! You just want me for my good looks. I'm fine with that!"

This made Charles relax and they fooled around for the rest of the morning.

Was Erik alright with that?... Was he ever alright with it? Or was there a little part of him that hoped from the beginning that Charles would eventually change his mind?

"Ah! Oh, that was good!" Charles grinned pleased "Thank you, Erik!" He got up and started to get dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Erik asked

"I have things to do, I have a thing." Charles said, buttoning up

"It's Sunday!" It sounded like a protest "The university is not even open yet."

"I have to meet my sister." Charles said quickly

Right. The sister Erik never met. Because Charles did not feel like introducing Erik to his closest relative that he loved so much. 

"I thought we were gonna spend the day together." Erik almost pouted.

It was adorable, Charles thought. He leaned over on the bed to capture Erik's lips and give him a playful smile "We're gonna spend the night together." He said "Doesn't this sound much better?"

Erik forced a smile. "Yeah. Sure. Perfection." He said and that seemed to be good enough for Charles.

***

Erik first met Charles Xavier about three months ago. He was a client at the coffee shop where Erik just started working. The moment when Erik saw the man walk into the coffee shop, Erik knew that person was special for him. It was like something out of an old movie where the you see the person of your dreams across the room and you just know they're going to change your life forever. 

Erik was not the romantic type so this feeling was not something he usually felt. And yet it was so strong it would have been foolish and ridiculous to even try to ignore it. 

Charles approached and got in the line. Erik felt his heart pounding in his chest like crazy. He cursed all the other customers that he had to serve before he even gets to hear Charles' voice.

Charles was reading a book while waiting his turn to order. He was frowning and licking his lips constantly as he read and Erik could not help but grin at how adorable that was.

Erik served the other customers extra fast, encouraged by the prospect of talking to the man that just walked in, the man that was definitely going to mean a lot to him. And finally...

"Vanilla Latte" Charles said, not looking away from his book. 

Erik was a little disappointed. He was expecting Charles to look up, their eyes would meet, Charles would smile at him and maybe a few wedding bells ringing somewhere in the distance... 

Erik served Charles and nothing extraordinary happened. Charles took his Vanilla Latte and sat down at the table by the window where he kept reading that damned book! Then he left. And that was it. Bummer! 

Erik was annoyed for the rest of the day, certain that he was not going to see Charles any time soon. 

The next morning something amazing happened! Charles was back! He was back every morning, ordering the same Vanilla Latte, reading his book by the window, staying for exactly half an hour and then leaving again. Every single morning, except the weekends. Erik had learned this routine and waited impatiently for Charles and 7:45 am became his favourite time of the day. 

"Good morning..." Charles greeted for the first time and looking at the name tag he added with a polite smile "... Erik" 

That was the  _first time_ Charles took notice of him!

"Morning, Professor X!" Erik grinned in reply "Your usual Vanilla Latte, I presume?" he asked, already preparing it.

"I do..." Charles said puzzled "Sorry, why did you call me Professor X?" 

"Well," Erik grinned "We like to give nicknames here to our regular customers and my nickname for you is... Professor X"

Erik gave Charles his Latte and his change and Charles was forced to make way for the next customer. 

Erik chuckled to himself. He sure got Charles' attention, _finally_! 

***

"So why is mine Professor X?" was the first thing Charles said the next morning

Erik gave him a lopsided grin. "Wouldn't you prefer the mystery of not knowing?" 

"No, I am a curious man." Charles replied leaning on the counter a bit. "Why Professor X?"

"The answer is really much more simple than you expect. It will only disappoint." 

"Oh? I'll take my chances." 

"You dress like a university professor and always read a book, hence the Professor, and I don't know your name, hence the X." 

Charles laughed.

"It really was much more simple than I thought!" he said "Especially since it's so accurate." 

"Is it?" Erik chuckled and gave Charles his latte. 

No matter how long he took to make the Vanilla Latte, it never took more than 3 minutes at the most. 3 minutes to talk to Charles. 3 minutes of his day were pure perfection!

"Yes, it is." Charles smiled as he took his drink "I am indeed a professor and you really don't know my name. Keep the change."

***

"Good morning, Erik." 

"Good morning..." Erik shook his head "Much as I love calling you Professor X, professor, you have an advantage here by actually knowing _my_ name."

"Are you asking me for my name, Erik?" Charles said. 

There was something familiar in the way Charles talked to Erik, like they were old friends. Like Charles knew Erik. 

"You're the professor, you tell me." 

"Is it a coffee shop policy to ask for the customer's name? What's next, my phone number?"

"Is this a proposition, Professor X?"

"You're supposed to have people skills, you tell me." 

The coffee machine beeped. 

"Your Vanilla Latte..." he handed it once again

"Charles." 'Professor X' said quickly and disappeared in the direction of his usual table.  

 

It's been two weeks of tamed flirting and sparkly smiles and Erik was tired of pining after Charles from distance. He decided it was time he made his intentions truly known. Tomorrow was the day! Tomorrow was the day he was going to ask Professor Charles out! 

 


End file.
